Emotions
by NYuki-rin
Summary: Based off a dream I had. Drabble turned into a series of one-shots and other drabbles. Kyonki ONLY. Cover by Eikichi.
1. Kiss

**Hi! This is the first time using this site to post any stories of mine and writing in English. Therefore, I am using this mostly to practice and to amuse myself. I love this pairing way too much and I need to get some fantasies out of my head xD**

 **Chapter 1: Kiss**

He grabbed her by the wrists and leaned forward with his eyes closed. She looked at him with a curious gaze and a head tilted to the side. She remembered seeing this action in some books she read. After this, the humans would...  
When his lips touched hers, she did not know what she was supposed to feel or do, so she just mimicked his actions and kissed him back with her eyes closed as well.

He was surprised. He did not expect this. Actually, he didn't expect her to react at all. Maybe it was his impression, but was she parting her lips ever so slightly? He felt like laughing, but right now, he was in a place better than heaven.  
They stayed like this for some minutes until he was out of breath. She could last way longer though, but she stopped when he did.

He backed away with his face in a very deep shade of red; he was blushing like a madman. She just looked down with her fingers brushing her lips, the faint sensation of the kiss still there. She looked up to see him staring, a feeling she didn't recognize surged in her, and she said some excuse to turn him around so he couldn't see her blushing just like he was. Was this what humans call embarrassment...?

Whatever that was, Yuki wanted Kyon to do that again, as many times he could.

 **So, think that this can get more chapters? They would mostly be like this, drabbles about these two. It doesn't have a backstory, they're just my own fantasies. This chapter is an exception, it was a dream xD Back to the point, I would like to know if this even stirred up your interest. But it WILL get another chapter as soon as I imagine another moment.**


	2. Permission?

**(I'm going to put it just once, everyone knows it anyways; I don't own the Suzumiya Haruhi series, it's Tanigawa Nagaru's plaything, which he didn't touch in a long time)**

 **Heya! My real fantasy here was in parts. Since it's a story, I have to elaborate it a little, and it took me a while to do it. I have an idea for the next, so I'm going to start writing it as soon as I can. Sorry if there are any typos.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Permission?**

Kyon awoke with the feeling of something brushing on his back. He had once again slept in the clubroom waiting for the fellow member to come, but they apparently never did, as it was already sundown and only he and Nagato were there. Speaking of her, why was she right by his side?

"...Nagato? What are you doing?" He asked as he rubbed the sleep off his eyes. She stared at him.

"Your body temperature was getting low. You could get a cold." The answer came in her usual monotone voice. He then noticed the cardigan that was over him.

 _Oh, right…_ "Oh, right… You did this back in December too, didn't you? Thanks…" He thanked her just before he stifled a yawn. She continued to stare at him intently and that started to make him uncomfortable. "What is it Nagato? Seems like you want to say something…" He added the last part with an uncertainty in his voice.

Yuki remained silent, as if she was thinking of what she was going to say. She even looked at the side, avoiding his eyes.

Weird. She always knew what she was going to say when asked something, then why was she hesitating now? After some minutes, she finally opened her mouth, but still refused to look at him.

"I require your assistance." She said in her normal emotionless tone, despite her previous apparent hesitation. Kyon lifted his eyebrows visibly.

"Oh, what for?" He was curious. After his question, she lifted the book that was on the table and opened a bookmarked page. She then pointed to a specific and particularly troublesome word.

"I need the exact meaning of this word to fully understand this book. Could you tell me?"

 _Love._

The word was _love._

 _Really?_ "…Really?" When she nodded, Kyon felt even more uncomfortable. Of all things, love? Not even he knew what it meant exactly, heck, almost no one knew, but he would give it a try. "Uh, well… I don't really know how to say this, I never thought much about it before, so, let's see… Umm… You can say it's an emotion we feel towards any other thing, be it alive or not. You like it; you want to protect it above all." He paused when he thought that Nagato would say something, since she leaned forward a bit, but she didn't, "…and, well, there are many types of love. Fraternal, friendly, romantic…" He flushed a little.

Yuki lowered her head as if she's contemplating his answer. After a while, she raised it again.

"How can an individual distinguish each?"

"Uhh…" _This question is trickier than the previous_ … But he would answer them based on his own experiences. "Well, fraternal love is the one you feel towards your family; parents, siblings, etcetera. You protect them and respect them. The friendly is the one you feel towards your friends. Think about the Brigade in this one, I guess. The romantic…" There was a long pause, enough to make even Nagato tilt her head a bit. "…I don't know much about the last one, since I don't experience it myself, I think. Sorry."

"Don't worry. I suppose I have read enough about this particular meaning of this emotion called "love"." Kyon lifted his eyebrows significantly in surprise, as she continued with what he guessed that was a slightly bashful expression. "And based from the data I gathered, I discovered that I too… Feel… This particular emotion you couldn't describe for a long time now."

"Wow, really?" _One of her hobbies must be making me surprised… Or should I say shocked! Flabbergasted does the work too._ He then adorned a playful smirk and said jokingly, "So, who's the lucky guy?"

"You." Was the instant response.

…

…

…

 _What…?_

"What?" _I should stop being so surprised all the time_. "Wha- since when?!"

"That is uncertain, but I am sure that I feel this since my first visit in the public library."

He made a pause to think. "That's… Way back in May…"

What should he even feel about this? He never thought that Nagato of all people would experience love. And love him. _Him!_ What did he do to make _Nagato_ fall in love with him? Okay, he was the closest person to her and she saved his life in several occasions. He made her a library card, which apparently had a big impact on her, told her that she was cuter without glasses, she overly trusted his judgment, he swore to protect her against her boss, he–

"Request permission."

"Huh?"

"Request permission."

Kyon tilted his head. "For what?"

"Hug."

"H–!"

Another of Yuki's unexpected lines.

"Permission?"

He never thought of Nagato like this. Yeah, she was cute, especially without glasses. She was even considered an "A- girl" by Taniguchi's standards.

In these months Kyon spent with her and the Brigade, she was the one he came to like the most; he always depended in her to several matters, and took her for granted.

After all that happened to her, she really must feel lonely, and now it was the time to repay Nagato for everything she did to him.

"Permission granted."

* * *

 **This is basically how I imagine that they would ever be together in the original series. I have many other fantasies, though, but this one seemed to be the better for me. If you have any idea that you want to try making me writing it, send me a PM!**

 **Anyways, bye bye!**


	3. Kisses

**Pretty fast, right? I was surprised myself. Lucky that my teacher decided to be absent today so I could write. This simply some great fantasy I had. There's no plot, just pure fluff.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 – Kisses**

He hugged her tightly while she buried her head in his chest. He stroked her soft and short hair affectionately while she just made circles playfully on his back with her eyes closed.

After some time like this, he pulled back just enough to stare at her now visible eyes. They were deep and full of past loneliness, now replaced with warmness and affection. For him and only him.

This thought made him smile. He closed his eyes and she followed him. They leaned closer until their lips touched in a tender kiss. She reached for his arm and decided to caress it slowly while he just put a hand on the back of her head to pull her closer, deepening the contact.

When she began to part her lips bit by bit, he started to blush. Unsure and embarrassed, he pulled back and muttered an apology. She just stared with half closed eyes. When she leaned closer herself, his blush darkened, surprised by her sudden boldness. Doubt forgotten, their lips locked in another passionate kiss.

Kyon cupped her face and tenderly caressed her cheeks while Yuki made a soft massage on his back, making him moan lowly. She paid no mind, but he was way too embarrassed to continue.

It was enough for today.

* * *

 **This was pure gold in my mind 3 I loved it so much.**

 **'Till next time!**


End file.
